Baby's Firsts
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: Jonathan's first everything till the age of seven. Part of my supernatural series! : T for language later on
1. Chapter 1 First day home

A/N~ Okay here is the deal, I decided to post one more one-shot dealing with the Supernatural series, but this is going to be a bit different, I know I said I would no longer write a long story, but this is going to be a collection of one-shots dealing with the new baby's firsts. There is one person who I am really doing this for, she gave me the idea to do the baby's firsts all the way up to the age of seven, and that person goes by enid18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; however I do own any unrecognizable characters, which I now have to many to list.

* * *

BABY'S FIRST DAY HOME!

It was the first day the family had the new baby in the house and everything was hectic. "Bill go change his diaper please!" Samantha pleaded with her husband.

"Baby, your dad and I have to fix my Impala." Bill whined.

"Bill go help your wife, I have the Impala." Dean said firmly to his son-in-law, who was avoiding his son for whatever reason.

Bill sighed and went to the nursery to take care of his son. "Mom, you never said the first day would be this freaking hard!" Samantha cried out as she and her mom put dinner in the oven.

"Well, you and your brother were both very easy babies, plus your dad insisted on doing everything while I was taking care of the household chores." Maria replied.

"Why does Bill try to avoid his son?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know, maybe he is afraid he will hurt Jonathan." Maria replied.

"I hope that is it, because if I have to do everything for the baby, I am never going to get back to work." Samantha replied.

"You don't want to be a stay home mom?" Maria asked.

"Why the hell would I want to do that? Bill is going to quit his job; we need some sort of income." Samantha said softly.

"Honey, that's fine, but remember, if he does not take care of the child, your father and I will help you, but we will not do everything." Maria replied.

"Okay mama…" Samantha replied, then they heard the baby give a loud cry.

Maria ran behind Samantha to see what the hell was going on. "What did you do?" Samantha asked, as she gently picked up her son.

"Nothing, he started to scream when I tried to change him!" Bill replied. Maria noticed he was very tense.

"Bill, you need to relax, Jonathan can sense your tension." Maria explained.

Bill relaxed and tried again, this time he got the job done. Samantha smiled and she and her mom went back to the kitchen. "Maria, Sam called, he wants to come in with Amber, Katie, and the twins." Dean said to his wife.

"Dean, our daughter, son-in-law and grandson live here, we have no room for company." Maria replied.

"We have the cottage out back that we built two years ago." Dean replied.

"That's right! Samantha, Bill and Jonathan can move out there, so they can have their privacy and Sam and his crew can stay in the guest rooms." Maria said.

"Actually I was thinking putting Sam and his family in the cottage, they have something they want to tell us…it's about Katie; they will be in next weekend." Dean replied.

"Okay, whatever you want." Maria replied.

The family sat down to dinner, and after they ate and fed the baby everyone went to bed.

Of course the sleep was short lived because Jonathan's cries woke Dean and Maria at 11pm. "Oh boy, I hope they get their baby, because I refuse to do the late night feedings." Dean muttered.

"I am sure they will." Maria replied.

Ten minutes later the cries grew louder. Maria sighed and went to get her grandson. She walked in and saw Samantha and Bill trying to get her back to sleep. "Feed him, and then change him." Maria said groggily.

"We did, we also burped him." Bill replied.

Maria held her arms out and Jonathan was passed to her, she rocked him until he drifted off to sleep. The three adults then went back to bed.

And so the first night with the baby had everybody working in shifts, when morning came the adults ate a quick breakfast, and took advantage of Jonathan sleeping. During day two they learned Jonathan's sleeping schedule and followed it, just to get a decent amount of sleep.

* * *

A/N~ So there was first day home, I am sorry it is short, but I have to do laundry and a few other things because my family and I are leaving really early tomorrow morning to get to our destination before 1 in the afternoon, although I don't think we will get on the road early enough to get there that early. Oh well, we can hope right? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 First Birthday

A/N~ Hey you guys, I am kinda sad today because I had to come back from visiting my god family and my best friend after not seeing any of them for two years. So reviews would make me feel better.

DISCLAIMER: I give up…I have tried to get ownership of Supernatural, but I still only own the unrecognizable characters in this fic....

* * *

Jonathan's First Birthday Party

~~~****

Dean and Maria woke up to the smell of pancakes. "Gahhh I told them to take the baby out…not stay home…" Maria whispered when she and Dean got out of bed and got ready.

"I know baby, but last night Samantha was in the bathroom half of the night getting sick." Dean replied.

"Is she okay?" Maria asked, now in full on mommy mode.

"Yeah, she just has the flu, so she won't be able to celebrate the little one's b-day." Dean replied sadly.

"Well she can, we just won't let her eat anything that will make her sick." Maria replied.

Dean went to the kitchen and found his grandson in his high chair and his son-in-law cooking. "Are Sam and all the crew coming in?" Bill asked.

"No, turns out Katie had a miscarriage, and they are all at her place making sure she is okay. Maria and I were going to go, but they told us to come next weekend." Dean explained.

"Okay, we owe you so much." Bill said suddenly.

"Why is that?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Because, you allowed us to move in and you are not making us pay for much except helping with the bare necessities." Bill replied, and then they heard Samantha getting sick.

"Go on." Dean said, understanding how he felt.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked, not wanting to pawn his son off on his father-in-law.

Dean nodded and took over the cooking. Bill smiled and ran down the hall to the bathroom. "Is she alright?" he asked when he saw Maria tending to her daughter.

"No, she is going to be though." Maria replied moving, so Samantha's husband could tend to her.

Bill held Samantha's hair back as she continued to get sick.

Maria sighed and went to the kitchen and found Dean trying to feed the now one year old baby boy and eat himself.

"Baby, do you need help?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Dean replied.

Maria nodded and fed the baby, and Dean took over when he was done eating so his wife could eat.

Jonathan was getting very fussy, and so the family decided to help him open his many presents. Samantha was sitting on the couch with Bill, bucket by her other side.

Dean and Maria were sitting on the floor helping their grandson open his toys. Jonathan ended up getting three new outfits, AC/DC, from Dean and Maria, a big giant teddy bear from his mom and dad, and Sam and his family sent him a new set of nursery rhyme books.

Jonathan was just like his mother and clung to the bear; Samantha still had hers somewhere that Sam had bought her for her first b-day. "Guys I am sorry but I am going to bed, can we do the cake later tonight?" Samantha asked.

"We will do the cake in the morning, you probably have that 24 hour bug that Dean and I had last weekend." Maria replied.

"Okay…" Samantha replied, and she her husband and Jonathan went to lay down.

Dean and Maria spent the rest of the day together taking care of Samantha and Jonathan when Bill needed a break.

The next day they had cake because Samantha indeed had the 24 hour bug.

* * *

A/N~ I intended it to be longer but like I said I am sad, cuz I only got to hand with my best friend for like one night…oh well…I will probably get to go back and see her this summer…at least I hope I will be able to. Reviews will make me happy.


	3. SO SORRY!

I really don't like to post Authors notes in the story, to throw people off. But as of right now this story is on hiatus, and I hate doing that, but I am working on another story on another account that is taking up most of my free time. I am so sorry, but I am working really hard in school, which is hard because I am looking into college as well, anyway school is becoming really busy because we get out in May, and then I have to look into summer school because I want to get my junior credits knocked out, as well as a credit I need to make up, so that I can graduate next year and go off to college. I will try my hardest to get an update out, but like I said the story in the other account is taking what little free time I have. With looking for colleges, keeping my grades up, and getting crap together to sign up for the summer school credits. This summer because of summer school, I may not get to update, because as soon as I finish that, my mom has planes to take me and my siblings to pick up a few of my friends so they will be here the week of my b-day and they live around six hours away. So my summer is going to be really busy, and I really would love to update this story, but can't find the time. I will however work super hard to try to make time for an update every so often. If I get my junior credits, then I should be able to update my senior year if all goes according to plan, heck I have the potential to get both my junior and senior credits this summer, and I want to work hard to get as many as I can, so that when the next school year rolls around if I don't get everything this summer than I won't have too much because I will have at least a few of my senior credits as well. I really wish growing up was not so dang hard, but alas it is very hard. So anyway I apologize for not updating, I will be posting this on every account I own, for every story, except the one story on the account that takes all my free time, if any of you want that account please feel free to ask. Once again I a terribly sorry, but I really need to do this so I can have the best possible future I can get.


End file.
